Beauty and the Budgie
by POTTERHEAD BUDGIE LOVER NO 1
Summary: Harry becomes a Budgie by a very evil and very painful curse. But there is a way in which he can return back to normal. He has to get kissed by a prince. Who is that 'Beautiful' prince? Just Guess. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Constructive Criticism are allowed. Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover
1. Chapter 1: Harry Becomes a Budgie

Beauty and the Budgie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am sure that I have lost my mind. I hope youll enjoy. Hope you'll check my other fics. Please don't read this fic if you don't want to. If you want to give fav or a follow then give after reading this whole fic. Please don't give fav or follow before reading this fic. Thanks for the review and the favs and the follows. I love you all.

Chapter 1

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived an orphan Lad in distress named Harry James Potter. He was a twelve year old little kid and he was brutally abused by the Dursleys.

'Damn my Life' Harry cursed. He was currently doing all the chores of their house. Aunt Petunia was currently in the spa; Uncle Vernon and Dudley were busy watching the 1992 Cricket Worldcup Match on T.V. After cleaning the house, he left for the market to buy some goods.

He slowly closed the door and exited the house. And then suddenly, the sky trembled and became dark.

With a binding light and deafening blast, a person appeared out of nowhere. Harry stared at her in horror.

Her hair was long and rainbow in color, her complexion was olive, and with purple colored eyes.

''Hello...darling...My name's Miss Parakeet Budgie, and I'm the princess of the Budgie Kingdom'' the woman with the horrific hair said.

Harry pressed his lips and muttered ''Alright...now If you'd excuse me, I have to do my chores.''

''What did you said kid?'' The woman asked.

''I said...I have no time to waste...I have to do my chores'' Harry said with a frown.

The woman clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flared ''How dare you? You think talking with me was wastage of time, you'd have to suffer the consequences.'' Harry gulped; he left his wand in his room. He cursed himself for doing that.

''CHIKACHIKABOOBOO'' The woman muttered and took out her wand and pointed it towards Harry.

Harry saw in horror, he screamed in agony. He transformed into a green, small, seed eating parrot called Budgie.

''Oh my goodness, you look so cute now, look at those full stop black eyes, cutie'' The woman made a funny face.

''Please bring me back, I want to become Harry again'' Harry cried.

The woman stared at Harry and sighed ''Fine...there's a way...you'd turn normal again after getting kissed by your prince'' The woman then disappeared from there.

''What did she said?''

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Ending Kiss

Beauty and the Budgie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: My first attempt at Drarry, a gay pairing. Hope you will enjoy. I am blushing so hard….Love Budgies **. I have fixed some mistakes so I have reposted this chapter again today, 31st May, sorry for the inconvenience. Lol, Lol, Lol, Lol.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry flies as fast as he can; it's awesome to fly by flapping your wings. Life as a bird is Brilliant. But he needs to return back to normal, he wishes Dumbledore to come here and save him from this mess of a situation which is messier than his messy hair.

And suddenly; he feels that he can't fly anymore. And soon he loses his consciousness.

When Harry wakes up, he sees himself in a very big cage, it's a dome shaped cage, and it's so big, as big as a room. He sees that the cage is in a vast beautiful garden.

There are lots of budgies in that cage. Most of them are singing and chirping and making noise and playing with the budgie toys and many of the budgies are kissing and flirting with each other. The cage is filled with many kind of foods: from vegetable, fruits, mixed seeds, millets to cottage cheese, coriander leaves, cornflakes, biscuits, boiled eggs, corns and cuttlebones and other foods.

''Hello there''

Harry glances around and sees a beautiful Lutino budgie staring at him with big eyes.

''Uh Hello'' Harry said. It's really weird talking with birds, Harry thought.

''Oh my, he is Harry Potter'' an Albino Budgie cries.

''How do you know that?'' Harry asks while staring at her warily.

''its easy mate, everyone knows that you're famous'' a male rainbow budgie replies.

''A sparrow told me that he has seen you getting cursed by the Budgie princess, man she is annoying'' a clear body gray green opaline budgie drawls.

''Can someone tell me where am I?'' Harry enquires.

''You're currently in the Garden Aviary of the Malfoy Household, and we are all Draco Malfoy's pets, Draco loves Budgies, and he brought you here, he saw you lying in the garden corner, and you looked kinda sick, mate'' A recessive pied budgie babbles.

''Poor Potter'' A dominant pied sky blue budgie tells sadly.

''Malfoy? Are you kidding me?'' Harry yells.

''No mate, we are not'' a cinnamon colored budgie said.

''Bloody Hell'' Harry cursed. My Life is the worst, I hate this life, why am I in Malfoys aviary? Harry inwardly cries.

''Hey there, Potter, Please don't cry, Draco will take well care of you'' Harry notices a black budgie telling him that.

And then he hears footsteps. He sees the entire budgies chirping loudly.

''Draco darling kiss me baby'' The Lutino Budgie starts to sing sweetly.

''Hey there babies, Oh, you look so cute, all of you, come to daddy'' Draco grins. Harry feels sick.

As soon as Draco enters the room and closes the cage's room door, all the budgies flies towards Draco.

''Oh Baby, you guys are so lovely'' Draco said with a smile. He is holding a bucket full of Water spinach, dandelion leaves.

''This is for you all, Tuck In'' Draco states. The budgies started to bath in that leaves happily.

Draco's eyes then fell upon that sick green budgie who is sitting in the corner of the cage room. Draco slowly walks towards that budgies' way. He slowly took that budgie in his hand and brought the budgie closer to him.

''What happened baby? Why are you not eating?'' Draco asks.

Harry is frozen in shock. He is not shocked that Malfoy is calling him baby; he is shocked because he kinda enjoys Malfoy calling him 'baby'. Harry eyes then looked into Draco's innocent grey blue eyes. Malfoy, The infamous bully of Hogwarts loves Budgies, Harry snickers inwardly.

''You are so cute, can I kiss you?'' Draco said and then planted a kiss on Harry's budgie head. Harry blushes heavily. And then his whole body starts to shake, and with a binding light, he returns back to his normal self.

Draco stares at him in disbelief.

''Potter….what the hell?'' Draco mumbles.

Harry looks away while blushing; he notices all the budgies are staring at him with their big black round eyes. Harry sighs and tells everything.

After hearing that, Draco remains silent for a moment.

''Potter…I…um…well…er…you…see…'' Draco splutters in embarrassment.

Harry didn't blame him, because he is embarrassed too.

''Uh…you looked great as a budgie…Can I kiss you again?'' Draco asks nervously.

Harry blinks; he bites his lip, lowers his head, and then nods slowly.

Draco grins a bit, and then leans forward and kisses Harry on his lips. Harry kisses him back too.

All the Budgies chirps, sings loudly.

And after that they lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

The End


End file.
